ppg truth or dare
by THEBOSS101
Summary: i am making a truth or dare . if you have any truth's or dares please let me know.leave them in the review box.thanks rating only beecause i did not know the dares yet.
1. Chapter 1

Ppg rrb truth or dare

Hello children

I want to write a ppg and rrb truth or dare so you give me the truth's and dares and I make them thanks the more dares the leave the dares in the review's.


	2. the starter dares

Okay you guy's you asked for it I will provide anyway I don't own the ppg rrb's or anything like that I just wanted to write it thanks for the dares.

Me:hey you guy's welcome to dare or die.t5oday we have many charcter's so let's bring them out

They come from behind the studio and sit

blossom:hi

bubble:hello

buttercup:sup

brick:hey

boomer:hey'a

butch:whatever

berserk:what up

brat:sup you guy's

brute:punks rules

me:okay you guy's this is how the game goes (as if you don't know). I ask you truth or dare. you say which one you want and I hand you the truth or dare letter and you read it you have to do what it say's or else I kill you. that's it. everyone clear.

All of them:yeah

me:let's get started. boomer you first truth or dare and rember you can only pick truth 2 times per chapter and this may be long

boomer:*angry* why do I have to go frist

me:hey I just tell them as the come in now truth or dare.

Boomer:dare

me:okay this one is from luvchipmunkppg and it say's. I dare boomer to I dare Boomer to shout "I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!" On top of a skyscaper.

Boomer:*scared* what no

butch:*laughting* haha boomer is afraid of height's

everyone but brick and butch and boomer look confused

buttercup:but you fly

boomer:yeah I know

me:then how are you afraid of height's

boomer:*embarrassed* I just am

me:okay..just do the dare or die.

Boomer:no and how would you kill me anyway

me:believe me I can

boomer:okay okay

we all walk to a sky scraper boomer fly's up and so do we(i can fly too I got skill's like that)

boomer:okay..okay I can do this just don't look down

everyone:boomer hurry up

boomer: okay okay I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD.*throw's up*

we go back to the stdio.

Me: okay up next bubbles. bubbles truth or dare

Bubbles:dare

me:okay this one is from derekjohn999. i dare bubbles to get a makeover by buttercup and keep it for the rest of the fanfiction.

Bbbles:what no

bttercup:*evil laugh*

me:just do it

bubbles:what if I don't

me:i will kill you by trowing anti x on you

bubbles:you don't have any

me: hold's up the anti stuff

bubbles:okay

buttercup and bubbles walks to the back to do the make over

me:while we wait blossom truth or dare

blossom:dare

brute:hey we anit get no dares.

me:you will when I get to the groups no more talking only truth and dare. anyhow blossom here is your dares this one comes from derekjohn999 here is the dare i dare blossom to guve up being leader of the powerpuff girls and become leader of the rowdyruff boys for the rest of the fanfiction.

Blossom:What noo never

me:you have to

blossom:*angry* okay

rrb:no

brick:if she is the leader what about me

me: you will see truth or dare

brick:truth

butch:what a punk

brick:*angry kick's butches chair* dare fine and I anit no punk

me:okay here this one is from derekjohn999 i dare brick to give up being leader of the rowdyruff boys and become leader of the powerpuff girls for the rest of the fanfiction.

brick*angry*

me:*hold's up anti x*

brick:okay

me:well move to blossom seat

brick*moves and swich's places with blossom*

***bubbles and blossom come back bubbles looks like a clown everyone start's to laugh**

bubbles:shut up evryone shut up. They sit

**(sorry for some reason the shift key keeps messing with the format so I will use parentheses) **

me:butch your turn

butch: about time truth

brick:i though if you pick truth you'r a punk

butch:well no you are just stupid. You can pick what you want. you just have 0 percent brain power

brick:but...but you oh forget it stupid

me:anyway butch this one is from bluejay456 Butch is it true u stalk buttercup when she's asleep?

''Everyone looks shocked we all look at buttercup she has her mouth open and completely confused yet happy look on her face and won't move''

blossom:''evil smile'' well do you

butch:''scared and nervous'' umm..nooo

brick:oh you a liar

butch:shut up brick!

Me: well do you?

Butch:''nervous''umm okay okay 1 time but like I..umm brick still wet's the bed.

Brick:''angry'' no I don't

me:how do you feel about that buttercup

buttercup:''blushes'' I don't know

all of us but butch and buttercup''ohhhhhhhhhh''

butch and buttercup:blushing ohhhhhh nothing turn away blushing.

Lastly buttercup truth or dare

buttercup:umm dare

me:okay this one is from bluejay456 Buttercup I dare u to hit the cookie monster with a pine apple.

Buttercup:what?where would I find cookie monster

me:oh if it cookie monster you need I have him.

brick:why?

Me:because that's none of your leave me alone. anyway BRING OUT COOKIE MONSTER.

Two worker's bring out cookie monster and a pinapple and hand it to buttercup

buttercup:okay here goes nothing ''trow's pinapple at cookie monster cookie monster pck's it up and looks at it.''

cookie monster:THIS NOT COOKIE ''starts to chase buttercup we all laugh expect buttercup''

me:buttercup fly ''shakes head''

buttercup:'' running i would but I am too scared''

cookie monster:''while chasing buttercup'' COOKIE COOKIE

buttercup:''get away from me''

me:okay that's it for this episode. if you did not get your dare in here I will do it next chapter. this is my first dare or die which I will do for many show's so if you like it and want me to do it for your fav show leave the show in the reviews and let me have more dares. this one is only 1 dare per person but I promise the next will be 2 dares per person and a truth. I need more truth's and some dares for the powerpunk girl's. see you next chapter thanks for all the good dares!


End file.
